gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
PMK-1
The PMK is a gas mask adopted by the Soviet Union during the final years of the Cold War, and was later adopted by the Russian Armed Forces. The PMK belongs to a family of masks which also includes the GP-7. The GP-7 is a civilian mask with circular lenses, as opposed to its military counterpart, the PMK, which has rounded triangular lenses. Unlike many other Soviet masks, the PMK uses rubber straps that go around the wearer's head. Most other Soviet masks are of the 'helmet' style design, meaning they stretch entirely over the wearer's head. The PMK uses the same 40mm threaded filters as most other Soviet masks. The PMK also has a drinking tube. The initial production version of the PMK used a black rubber body, with the exposed metal components painted black. These PMKs are most commonly found on the surplus market. Later first-generation PMKs have unpainted metal components. These PMKs are less frequently found on the surplus market. Later versions of the PMK can mount a filter on either side of the mask, and are much rarer on the surplus market. Two new models for the PMK family are in the prototype stages, both of them with a near full faced visor, one made of thick plastic the other of glass. The PMK-4 and PMK-5. Both of these have their own civilian models as well: The GP-10 and the GP-20 which are also in the prototype stages and have more of a duck bill shaped mouth piece. PMK-1 Gas Mask PMK-2 Gas Mask PMK-3 Gas Mask The PMK-3 is the current-issue gas mask of the Russian Federation Armed Forces (as of 2013). The mask is designed to protect against CBRN threats and is an improvement over the PMK-2 and PMK-1 gas masks. During the 1990s work began on a project to replace the PMK-2 gas mask which was the current-issue gas mask of the Russian army. Due to the PMK-1 having the capability to mount filters only on one side, the PMK-2 and the PMK-3 were designed to mount filters on either side to accomodate left-handed shooters. The Russians, designed their new masks to have detacheable filter ports which will be installed by the user based on his/her preferences. Unlike most masks which use two readily-installed filter ports on both sides, the PMK-2 and PMK-3 were required to be backwards compatible with older Russian filters and have the capability to mount 40mm NATO filters. In addition to this requirement, the arrival of the new generation PMK-2 and 3 filters (needs citation), which provided improved protection in a smaller package, caused a design turn as the new generation Russian filters used a proprietary connector. This meant that the PMK-3 gas mask had to be able to use two kinds of filter interface connectors on either side. The solution was to have a detachable adapter connector for 40mm NATO filters and an open port to accept the new generation Russian filters. The advantage of this was that the PMK-3 would be able to use two different kinds of filters however, because of design limitations, mounting the filter ports on the mask requires a lot of effort (it uses friction to form a seal and no glues or adhesives) and filter changes are difficult and most require the user to remove the mask if using the propretary new generation Russian PMK-3 filters. To use the PMK-3, the user must first select what filter he/she prefers. If the PMK-3 filters are to be used, then the user will simply mount the PMK-3 filter on the prefered side of the mask. If the user wants to use a 40mm NATO filter or an older PMK-1 filter, then he/she must take the provided plastic 40mm adapter (part of the kit) and mount it on the selected port. Once this is mounted, the user can now screw-on the older PMK-1 gas mask filters or any NATO 40mm filter on the adapter. A blanking plug is also provided which the user must mount on the unused filter port. After this, the user can now don the mask and it will provide the protection offered by the filter used. The PMK-3 is a big improvement on the PMK-2 as it features larger eypieces and a screw-mounted canteeen adapter which allows the user to use a drinking canteen through the provided PMK-3 drinking tube without pushing the drinking tube against the canteen to allow water to flow through the shuttle valve. Since backwards compatibility was one of the chief considerations during the design phase, the PMK-3's drinking tube accessory can interface with older Russian drinking canteen sporting the shuttle valve cap. The mask also has the usual ballistic outserts (not interchangeable with the PMK-1 and 2). The mask appears to be made of butyl rubber (needs confirmation). Like the PMK-1, the PMK-3 comes with a new filter sock that is used to cover the filter during use in heavy snow. The new filter sock also includes a plastic spacer which creates internal clearance and increases filter efficiency unlike the old filter sock which obstructs air passage. One peculiar thing on the PMK-3 and its filter is that the inhale valves are on the filter and the adapter--- not the mask itself. So replacing the standard PMK-3 filter will provide a new intake valve. Like the PMK-1 late generation (or GP-7VM) and PMK-2, the PMK-3 comes with metal parts unpainted or unoxidized. This makes the mask's metal parts appear in light-gold color for the eyepiece frames, voice diaphragm and interior metal parts. It is unclear what the lightweight and chemically-resistant alloy comprising the metal parts is. There is very little manufacturer's information on this mask online as unlike most commercially-available US and European made masks, the PMK-3 does not appear to have a manufacturer's webpage or data sheet available. With the mask being distributed to the military only, very little additional information is known outside the Russian military on the specifications of this mask. The PMK-3, because of it being a current-generation mask, is rare outside of Russia. Also, it is speculated that because the mask is made post-USSR breakup, there are less units made as Russia no longer has to accomodate USSR-block countries in mask production runs. Next Generation PMK Gas Mask The Russian Military is now field-testing the PMK-4 and PMK-5 gas masks which will replace the PMK-3. The PMK-5 has so far proven to be the top candidate and features a one-piece eye lens similar to the MCU-2/P mask, an inner mask, 6-point head harness, 2 filter ports with blanking plugs and a return to the 40mm filter port system. PMK-5s are currently extremely rare but are expected to become more common as the Russian Military adopts them en masse. Gallery Collection pmk 3.JPG|Early production PMK. Pmk 3.jpg|A PMK-3 PMK-3 Gas Mask Prototype.jpg|The Prototype for the PMK-3 Gas Mask Russian PMK Prototype Gas Mask (1).jpg|One of the original protoypes for the PMK Series Gas Masks. As can be seen, it used a large cheek filter on the side, similar to the Chinese M65, but the idea was later scrapped for a 40mm filter inlet. Russian Soldiers Wearing PMK-1 Gas Masks.jpg|The PMK-1 Gas Mask in use with the Russian Military today. It is only used for training. Russian Soldiers Wearing PMK-2 And PMK-1 Gas Masks.jpg|The PMK-2 and PMK-1 Gas Masks that are in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Now only used for training. Russian PMK-2 Gas Mask.jpg|A PMK-2. Russian PMK-3.jpg|The PMK-3 with its various accessories - Carrier, Outserts, Filter Inlets, Filter, Snow/Dirt Cover, Snow/Dirt Cover Spacer Ring, Drinking Tube, & Carrier Name Tag. Russian PMK-3 Gas Mask.jpg|The PMK-3 is in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Shown here worn with the special hood and other chemical gear. PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit contains a load of accessories. One of the most plentiful for any Gas Mask. PMK-3 in bag.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask comes in a Russian Army 'Flora' camo gas mask bag with rubber dots covering it. PMK-3 inside bag.jpg|The bag has some velcro and a button snap for closing. Inside is the unused mask still in its original plastic bag. PMK-3 Bag Markings.jpg|Original PMK-3 bags have different kinds of stamped Russian markings. This is one such type. PMK-3 Size 2.jpg|A PMK-3 Gas Mask size medium without any filters or adapters installed on the ports. PMK-3 Markings.jpg|A "2" embossed on either side of the mask indicates this is a medium. References Army Gas Masks' Page on the PMK An Ebay page on the PMK (Please be aware that this page may expire soon) Youtube Category:Russian Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks